Life of a Princess
by PuckabrinaForever
Summary: Princess Sabrina and Princess Daphne has nowhere to go after there castle was destroyed. Will King Puck help them or leave them to suffer?
1. Chapter 1

17 year old Princess Sabrina Grimm and 14 year old Princess Daphne Grimm rode away from the Grimm Castle as it exploded behind them. Forcing themselves not to look back to the collapsed castle, they rode off to find safety.

A few hours ago, everything was different.

Princess Sabrina and Princess Daphne were sitting at the dining table with King Henry and Queen Veronica eating dinner peacefully. Suddenly out of nowhere, these men barged into the room with scarlet hand prints on their chest demanding the royal family to go with them or things will get nasty.

Unfortunately the Grimms should have known better and not have been stubborn because the next thing they knew after refusing, was that the men were drawing their swords. The man in front said that they are the Scarlet Hand and The Scarlet Hand always get what they want. King Henry and Queen Veronica drew their swords out while pushing the princesses behind them and opened a secret passage for them to exit the castle. Princess Sabrina pushed Princess Daphne through the secret passage first before entering after. Before the door closed behind them, they turned to see their parents fall onto the floor dead with a sword plunged into each of their hearts.

Tears rolled down the Princesses faces as they ran out of the castle. They could hear the Scarlet Hand coming closer and closer. Princess Sabrina grabbed Princess Daphne's tiny hand while dragging her to the stable. Princess Sabrina hoisted herself onto her black horse Midnight while Princess Daphne climbed onto her white horse Moonlight.

Hearing the Scarlet Hand quickly approaching they rode away from their dead parents, their castle, their home.


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV

After several hours of riding, the horses started to slow down as it was obvious that they had started to get tired. Daffy had already fallen asleep on Moonlight. Her brown hair had come undone, and she dribbled onto Moonlight's ruffled mane which I had just combed for Daffy in the morning.

We came to a clearing so I decided to sleep on the grass for the night. There were a few banana trees around the sight so tied Midnight and Moonlight to a tree. I climbed up a tree and pulled of a few banana leaves and a hand of bananas while throwing the leaves on the floor. I tucked the bananas under my chin as I climb back down quietly so that I would not wake up Daphne. Wait. Daphne can sleep through a hurricane (trust me, we have had one before and she slept through the whole thing).

I laid the bananas on the floor when I got down, and spread a banana leaf on the floor. I gently pick up Daphne of the horse and laid her on the floor, her head on the leaf. Placing two more banana leaves on her body, so that she would be warm, I saw her smile in her sleep which also set a smile on my face. I laid my head on a leaf and also put the last two on top of my body while checking on Midnight and Moonlight. Both of them were asleep.

I closed my eyes and replayed my wild day in my head. It stopped when I saw mum and dad lying on the floor dead and I abruptly opened my eyes, letting angry tears flood down my face knowing that mom and dad were never coming back. It was all those Scarlet Hand's fault. They killed my parents. They killed my parents and Daphne and I will get my revenge.

And with that I closed my eyes and cried myself to my dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

SPOV

I opened my eyes to see rays of golden light streaming into my eyes. I groaned as I turned onto my tummy to see if Daphne was awake. As usual she was sound asleep. Well noisily asleep because of her snoring. I rolled my eyes as I sat up stretching my arms which were sore from sleeping on the floor of the forest. As I relaxed my arms, I heard a twig snap behind me. In shock, I spun around to see no one in the clearing.

"Who is there?"

I shouted out trying to not show my nerves. Another twig snapped which caused me to panic.

"Show yourself!"

I screamed while scrambling towards Daphne.

"Daph, wake up. There is someone watching us".

Daphne opened her eyes wide when she realized what I said. I pulled her up and leaned towards her ear.

"Daphne, please do not panic. I have a plan. At the count of three we run for it. You got it?"

"Yeah but what if they catch us? What if –"

"Well do you have any other plans because right now I would really like to hear it. Do you have any?"

"Yeah-no"

"Good. One. Two. Three. RUN!"

I grabbed Daphne's hand while zooming off with Daphne on my heels.

"HEY! WAIT UP!"

We heard two people scream as they started running after us. While we ran we found a path way and suddenly split into two.

"Daphne, you have to go one way and I will go the other. They won't expect it."

With a sigh she agreed. We let go off each other's hands as we kept running out of each other's sight. After a while my legs started to ache as I stopped to rest and that was a very bad mistake.

"So the girl finally stops"

I spun around to see a bag been thrown on top of me as the world faded into blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

SPOV

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Where was I? I looked around to see that I was in a concrete room and the only door had bars. I realised that I was in jail. What had I done wrong? Then something in the corner of the room caught my eye. It was a body.

I crawled up to it to see that it was Daphne. Unfortunately she had been caught as well but fortunately we were still together.

"Daffy. Wake up. We are in jail or something."

Daphne grumpily opened her eyes.

"But Brina, we did not do anything wrong. We just ATTEMPTED to run away from two psycho men. Am I right or am I right." I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to her.

I started to drift off to sleep when a guard stormed in.

"Queen Titania, Prince Puck and Prince Mustardseed would like to see you and decide your punishments."

"We did not even do anything wrong." I muttered to Daphne.

We were brought into a massive grand room which was filled with people. There were three thrones in the room. On the middle throne, a woman sat. She must have been the queen. The two thrones beside her had two men sitting in each. One must have been my age and the other must have been Daphne's age. They must be the princes.

"Your majesty, these two are the trespassers that Prince Mustardseed and Prince Puck caught."

"Bring them forward to me so I can see them." The Queen said while the guard shoved us forward. I got caught off balance and fell forward which caused Daphne to fall onto me. The crowd and the two princes roared with laughter. We scrambled up to face the queen. She stared at us and gasped.

"Princess Sabrina? Princess Daphne? Is that you?"

"Yeah it is us. How do you know us?" asked Daphne

"I saw you two when you were really young and I am friends with your parents. What in the world are you doing here?"

"Well, it all started when…" and I told her what happened. After telling the story, there was a cough behind Titania.

"What is it Puck" Titania asked impatiently.

So that was puck. I have to admit. He was kind of cute.

"The punishment" he said as if it was totally obvious.

Maybe cute but very irritating.

I looked over at Daphne to see that she was staring at Titania with wide eyes. Titania turned to the guards and the princes who were still snickering from our fall and grinned.

"These two girls get no punishment."

"But mother that would not be fair for the other trespassers." Said the other prince who I think is Prince Mustardseed.

"They did not know that they were one our land and they had no choice. Plus I know these two girls. Girls this is Puck and Mustardseed. Boys, meet Princess Sabrina and Princess Daphne."

Mustardseed was in a mid bow when he saw that Puck was not bowing so he pulled him down with him while Daphne and I curtsied. I turned to Titania.

"Daphne and I should be on our way because it is starting to get dark. It was very nice meeting all of you."

"Oh, before you leave, you might want to know that both your horses are in the royal stable. You might want to take them. By the way, where are you staying because we might visit you quite a bit." I turned to Daphne who stared at me.

"We have not really thought about that. We might have to stay at the place where Puck and Mustardseed found us."

"Alright then."

"Mother, you cannot let them do that. We found them asleep in the forest floor. They most definitely cannot stay there." Mustardseed exclaimed.

"They most certainly can" I heard Puck mutter.

"Well in that case you can stay with us." Titania smiled

"Thank you for that offer but-"

"No buts. Now let me show you your rooms."

And with that Titania spun on her heels walked out the room very happy that she can do something to help Veronica and Henry Grimm.

Take care of their daughters.


	5. Chapter 5

SPOV

I woke up to see a grand room that Queen Titania gave me.

 _Flash Back_

 _Queen Titania walked beside me directing me to my new bedroom. This was the first time I was going to get a whole room to myself so I was practically jumping up and down from excitement, which I never ever do and will TRY to Never do again, while listening to Titania talk about my room._

 _"_ _Your room is one of the fanciest room in the whole castle."_

 _"_ _It has a queen bed in it."_

 _"_ _The room has a dressing table"_

 _"_ _It has a walking in closet."_

 _"_ _It has and onsweet."  
And on and on she kept talking. As she kept describing the room I got more and more exited. Finally she stopped in front of a door which had my name on it. I wonder how she managed to put my name on it so fast on little notice but there is such thing as magic so anything is possible. Titania placed her hand on the door knob and swung it open. My jaw dropped._

 _It was PINK._

 _PINK!_

 _Out of all colours_

 _PINK!_

 _Everything_

 _PINK!_

 _The walls, the bed, the quilt, the curtains, the dresser._

 _PINK._

 _Just that little detail that she forgot to tell me. Pink is the worst colour EVER. Why not blue or green or even purple. I plastered a smile onto my face and turned to her._

 _"_ _It is beautiful" I said,_

 _"_ _If you want you can make some adjustments to it. Now go get some sleep. You must be exhausted. Your sister fell asleep as soon as she sat on her bed." Titania said while leaving the room, closing the door behind her._

 _Thank God_

 _End of Flash Back_

Well today I have a lot of decorating to do.


	6. Chapter 6

SPOV

I climbed out of bed and had a good look around the room.

"Wow, this room is a room that is extremely obvious that you will hate it."

I spun around to see Daphne leaning on the door frame.

"I know right. Would you like to help redecorate it?" I ask, knowing that that she would anyways.

"Really?!" she squeaked bitting her hand.

"Come on this room is not going to decorate itself." I say

We held onto the bed dragging it into the middle of the room and then dragged the rest of the furniture to the middle.

"We need to go shopping to buy new bed sheets, quilts, furniture and paint to paint the walls." I said

"Titania gave me a map of the city and some money to spend so we can use that. Let's go." She said in a hurry while grabbing my hand and dragging me out the castle. We did get lost but thankfully we ran into Titania and she showed us the way out. The village was small but fun Daphne started to get a bit bored and tired so we played a game which was to see who can find an item on the list first. With our arms full we carried it all the way up to the castle and to my room. As soon as we placed the items on the floor declared that she was going to bed to take a nap and left.

"Now it is only me" I sighed thinking of all the work I have to do today. I opened the black paint and started painting the parts of the walls that I can reach. A few hours later I found a stool that I could use to paint the high parts. A few hours after that I was nearly finished when SNAP! The stool broke and I was falling. Just before I hit the ground I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. Slowly I open my eyes to see Prince Puck in front of me, holding me around the waist, smirking.

I could slowly feel my cheeks heating up as I stood up and looked down to the floor.

"You know, when I caught you out in the woods, I have to admit, but you are pretty fast." Said Puck.

I grinned and held my chin high feeling proud of myself.

"For a girl"

My grin fell off my face as I dropped my jaw. He burst into laughter and fell to the floor while tears spilled from his face.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the wall.

"Now, how will I finish off this wall." I said aloud

"I can do it." Puck said shrugging his shoulders.

"No you can't. It is too high and the stool is broken."

"Nothing is too high for me." He leaned towards my face, so close that our noses were nearly touching.

"I can fly. I have wings and I can show you them right now."

"Fine then show me."

Without a second thought Puck busted out wings and puffed his chest out. My jaw dropped.

"I know, I know, they are beautiful, I really appreciate the mouth drop and everything." He said

I could not help it, but I burst into laughter.

"You thought that I dropped my jaw because of how pretty your wings are? No, No, No. I dropped my jaw because your wings are PINK! "

"Well at least I have wings." He said in shock, then grinned when he recovered.

"Puck, can I slap that grin off your face?" I asked, getting really annoyed.

"Sure you can! But you won't have the guts to." Well he asked for it. I slapped him right across the face. He gritted his teeth.

"Sabrina, can I slap that grin off your face?"

"Sure you can." I say, already having a plan brewing up in my head.

As he stuck his hand out to slap me, I stuck my hand out and put on an innocent face.

"Puck, you would not slap a girl would you?" I asked.

His hand that was in the air turned into a fist as he slowly put it down.

"Let's just finish painting this room. Okay?" He took the paint brush, flew up and finished painting the room. Then they finished decorating and sat on the bed exhausted.

"Ugh. I am so tired." I say, my eyes drooping.

"Today was actually quite fun." He said while getting up.

"Yeah it was quite fun" I say while lying down under the quilt half asleep while my eyes were closed. Suddenly, right before I was pulled into unconsciousness I felt something press onto my forehead. OMG! PUCK KISSED MY HEAD! As I heard footsteps go out of the room I was pulled into blackness.


End file.
